Operation V.A.M.P.I.R.E.S. transcript
Prologue: Black computer screen typing title Now Loading Kids Next Door Mission Operation V.A.M.P.I.R.E. Vengfull Adult Mutates Peppy-child Into Raging Ego Writing Operative: Contributer Production Operative: Contributer Scene 1: Party Time! Numbuh 1 opens fron door Numbuh 1: "Ugh, come in for the first ever Slumber Party.." 6 KND operatives come in Numbuh 86: "Nice to see you Numbuhs 3 & 5, not ''for Numbuhs 1, 2 & 4!" Scott/Numbuh 626: "Nice to see you all again! We had a real dousy at the Welsh Evil Adult Industries didn't we?" Christopher/Numbuh 627: "Yeah It's good to see you guys again!" Numbuh 2: "Um... Ye-Yeah we ''wrapped ''up the mutant Toilenator! Get it? "Wrapped up?" Hahaha!" Everyone but Scott and Christopher groan Scott/Numbuh 626: "Where would me and Chris be without you guys?" Scene 2: No pizza Count Spankulot peers into treehouse with bonoculars Count Spankulot: "So, dishonour the day for Spank-Happy Vampires will you Kids Next Door? Be punished by the wrath of... Count Spankulot yeahahaha!" CS (Count Spankulot) floats to treehouse before a stranger grabs him CS: "Huh, E-gads it's... it's LORD PUNISHIA!!! Leech of childhood!" LP (Lord Punishia): "Well, well, well what do we have here? A pethetic excuse for a Spank-Happy Vampire! But, team up with me, and I'll make you as powerfull as I am!" Numbuh 1: "How can they sit there and HAVE FUN?! Their might be adultirany to battle or worse? I've got to check..." A slim figure comes from behind him Numbuh 1 is gasps, then quiet... Scott: "So, Then we beat Stickybeard and his crew Sector V and the 2 of us, from steeling the Golden Chocoblock at the KND Chocobank! Hahaha and boy was he Mad! Hahahahahaha!!!" Other KND members laugh Numbuh 5: "Were could Numbuh 1 be? I know he's doing work but It's past time to turn all equipment off, Numbuh 5's gonna go see, guys, you comin'?" Sector V 2-4: "Oh okay.. (sigh)." After Sector V goes out of sight a call from downstairs comes along. LP (Impersonating Numbuh 1's mother) "Children, who wants PIZZA?!" Operatives: "WE DO!!" Christopher: "Hey! Numbuh 626, do you think I could share your Pepperoni slices of pizza?" Scott: "Okay, because you my best friend, we'll share a box of pizza!" Scott and Christopher walk through doorway then here Sector V scream and then the power goes out. Computer: "WARNING... POWER OUT... ACTIVATING SPARE GENERATOR...CANDLES..." Hamsters run out of treehouse and into Numbuh 4's room Scott: "Our buddies are in trouble!" Scene 3: Vampires! Christopher: "Since we're alone, the treehouse is very scary with candles don't you think Scott?" Scott: "I do indeed Christopher, I do ind... HEY LOOK! THE GUYS! Numbuhs 2, 3 and 4 stand in hallway. Feeling safe Scott and Christopher head towards them. Scott: "High Guys..." Christopher: "We were looking for you. Numbuhs 2: "We're glad to see you ." Numbuhs 2, 3 and 4's teeth grow sharp and pointy aswell as their ears and black capes form on them. Hissing loudly like bats Scott and Christoher look at each other calmly, then at them Scott and Christopher: "YIKES (screams) Both (aswell as Scott choosing a suitable tune) run away Both run into hallway until Scott's legs ached and needed a breather. Christopher: "We huhuh Know... who it is... don't we?" Scott: " (agreeing with Christopher) Of coarse we know Chris... It's Count Spankulot! He did it before, and those were ''awsome monster transformations!!! Christopher: "Yeah how the teeth and ears changes was awsome and how they hissed at us whoa! Count Spaku-''lug'' won't be far!" LP: "And this time... He as a worthless runt has a lot of help." Scott and Christopher see hideous, demonic Lord Punishia Christopher: "Two against Two, you and what army?" Vampire slumber party operatives swoop down and cackle Vampire Numbuh 86: "I'll love spanking ''you two as you are boys!" Vampire Numbuhs 1-5 all cackle Scott: "Vampires get me quite squeemish as they always bite your neck." Christopher: "And how the suck your blood too, it's horrible!" CS: "These vampires are designed for spanking! Not suck blood-yuck!" LP: "But I can suck your childhood and you brats will be young adults yeahahaha!!!" Vampires laugh Scott and Christopher: "RUUNN!" LP: "Scower the entire tree! I want those two ''NOW!" Vampires Scatter Scott and Christopher hide in Numbuh 3's room Christopher: "And I thought we needed to deal with one Spank-Happy Vampire!" Scott: "Yeah. I know who'll help me... Numbuh 3's "Vampire Hunter" Rainbow Monkey!" Scott snuggles to Rainbow Monkey Vampire Numbuh 3 hears Scott (thanks to new sensitive ears like bat's) and grins Scott: "Rainbow Monkeys, I like this Rainbow..." CRASH!!! Vampire Numbuh 3 makes a hole in the wall Vampire Numbuh 3: "You touched my Rainbow Monkey without my permission, someone diserves a SPANKIE!" Scene 4: Lets Play "Hunt the Vampire!" Scott: "Um... Numbuh 627.... help!" Vampire Numbuh 3: "SCOTTIIIEE! Don't be shy now!" Vampire Sector V come through hole in wall. Vampire Numbuh 1: " Well well, Numbuhs 626 and 627, resistance is useless, come, join us..." Vampire Numbuh 4: "Or go to "Slap-Central"!" Christopher: "Over our dead bodies!" Christopher holds the S.P.I.T.F.I.R.E. Scott: "Um Numbuh 627... Aren't dead bodies a vampire's specialty?" Scott holds the B.O.O.M.B.U.S.T.E.R. Vampire Numbuh 2: "You're playing with the big boys now buddy-boys, C'mon it's simple! All you have to do is turn around and shake your... Vampire Numbuh 5 hits him Vampire Numbuh 5: "I don't want to hear it!" Vampire Numbuh 4 comes to Scott Scott: "Numbuh 4?!" Vampire Numbuh 4: "This is for making me look like an idiot!" Vampire Numbuh 4's hand bounces off Scott's Boom-shell and holds it in pain Scott: "Christopher, lets go!" Scott and Christopher run through hole Christopher: "If they're vampires, then they must have vampire weeknesses!" Scott: "Yes your right Chrisopher!" Scott and Christopher make it to Numbuh 2's room. Christopher: "Numbuh 626, please give me your gun!" Scott: "Okay, What are you gonna do? Christopher: I'm gonna make our weapons produce harmfull vampire attacks: sun pulsations for yours and a garlic goop for me, and with the help of the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R.... Vampire Numbuh 2 bursts in Vampire Numbuh 2: "Still into your games ol' buddies? Sorry, but it's time to turn your lights out for..." Squelch! Numbuh 2 is trapped in a sticky prison of garlic goop Vampire Numbuh 2: "Garlic! NOOO!" Christopher uses the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. and spanks him three times then with a poof no more Vampire Numbuh 2 Numbuh 2: "Uhhh, what happend?, Can I have a Chili Dog?" Scott and Christopher: "Hi Numbuh 2, care to join us on a game?" All three go back to Numbuh 3's room Vampire Numbuh 3: "Scottiiee, Chriissiee where are yooouuuuu?!" Scott fires the vampire upgraded B.O.O.M.B.U.S.T.E.R. at Numbuh 3 and as she is in agony Scott uses the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. on her turning her back to normal Scott: "Got you! I'm so sorry for the suprise Numbuh 3, forgive me?" Numbuh 3: "Of course silly!" Christopher: (whispers) "You scored big time!" Same goes on with Numbuhs 4, 5, 86 and the six others and then it was time to face Nigal Spankulot Scene 5: Spankulot & "Son" Voice Portrayers Production End Credits *Ben Diskin as Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2 (voices) *Lauren Tom as Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 23 (Voices) *Jennifer Hale as Numbuh 86 (voice) *Jason Canning as Scott/Numbuh 626 (Julius Nex's voice from "Hero Factory") *Dee Bradley Baker as Numbuh 4 (voice) *Bryton James as Christopher/Numbuh 627 (Mark Surge's voice from "Hero Factory") *Cree Summer as Numbuh 5 (Voice) *Darran Norris as Count Spankulot (Voice) *Jason Mardsen as Lord Punishia (Chase Young's voice from "Xiaolin Showdown")